1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a ballistic resistant shield and more particularly to a portable ballistic resistant shield that is carried on an arm of a user.
2. State of the Art
There are various types of public servants that place themselves in dangerous positions in order to protect and provide peace to communities. These public servants may include, but are not limited to police officers, sheriff's deputies, highway patrol, border patrol, military personnel, private security and the like (collectively “officers”). These men and women are at times faced with receiving direct and unexpected gun fire from assailants and criminals. In these instances, they are left to themselves to avoid being struck by such gunfire, and often times, they are not able to.
In attempts to prevent such a thing from happening, certain devices have been created. For example, ballistic vests are now virtually part of the uniform and serve to protect the user's chest and torso areas. Some ballistic shields have been created where a user can carry a shield to protect him. Also ballistic helmets have also been created so that a user can protect her head.
While these devices are helpful in protecting an officer, each has its limitations. A ballistic vest is effective at protecting an officers chest and torso area, but still leaves the head and face exposed and further does not provide a psychological advantage to the officer. Ballistic shields are bulky and make it difficult for an officer to do anything other than hold the shield, and in most cases, the shield requires at least one hand to hold the shield and limits the officer's ability to defend him by limiting the use of one hand. Ballistic helmets are limited to protection of just the head.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved ballistic resistant shield that provides portability, better protection, a psychological advantage and the ability to defend oneself with both hands.